Halfblood
by Sharsel
Summary: The life of Hayley is about to change in a way she never expected. When the truth comes out about her past it's up to her new friends, including Chris H., to change her future. Takes place in the time of the next generation.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Prologue**

Witches and Demons have been involved in a battle for many centuries. No one lost, no one won. Only victims. But in the last century many things have happened which changed the balance between good and evil: the arrive of the Charmed Ones. They've killed many evil creatures, from Wendigo's to the Source and more.

Now it's the year 2024 and Piper, Phoebe and Paige Halliwell are no longer being known as the Charmed Ones. They're just ordinary moms, with magic abilities of course. Yes, they've stopped hunting Demons and passed on the legacy to their oldest children.

But this story isn't centered around the Halliwells. Yes, they do have an important meaning in this life story, but it isn't one of theirs. The life story you're about the get known is the one from the eighteen year old Hayley McKinley…

January 19th 2024 is the date where the story starts: Hayley's 18th birthday, the day that is known as the first day of her changed life, even when it wasn't that clear yet back then. It's still morning. Hayley, a blonde girl, was laying in her bed, dreaming about who knows what. Maybe about her forgotten past, maybe how her future would look like. Whatever it was, it would be her last dream like that.

The little smile on her face faded as she woke up. She stretched out with her eyes still closed, listening to the very few sounds coming from the other side of her window: birds were singing, the wind was blowing and that was all she could hear. With a yawn Hayley sat up, blinking with her eyes against the light coming into her bedroom. Her green brown eyes looked around and started to shine by the memory of the day: it was promised to become an amazing day.

Quickly Hayley threw away her bedcover and stretched out one last time. She stood up, walked towards her closet and picked out one of her favorite clothes to wear this day.

About half an hour later Hayley was standing in front of her mirror at the desk and took a look at her hair. It was long, blonde and with some curls. It shined in the sunlight that made its way through the window now the curtains were opened.

"Hayley, get over here!" a low, strict voice ordered her.

The girl groaned, hoping this wasn't like usual. Something you should know about Hayley is the fact she's adopted and the McKinley's are her foster family. Her relationship with her foster mom was okay. Mrs. McKinley really liked children, was always nice and friendly and sometimes they went shopping together. Mr. McKinley was a whole different story. He was more like the evil stepmom you find in fairytales. He always gave the girl the feeling he actually didn't want her in the family. And then there were Sean and Travis, her younger foster brothers. They were 12 and 13, both adopted as well, only at a younger age. Hayley was the latest addition to the family years ago, probably because Mrs. McKinley really wanted a girl in the family, but this was only a guess; Hayley never knew why they picked her, especially not why Mr. McKinley agreed on adopting her.

"Hayley, get over here. Now!" her foster dad yelled again.

The girl sighed and stood up. She had to go over there anyway for breakfast. Hopefully it was something good he was yelling her for so early on the day; if he dared to spoil this day for her…

"Yes?" She walked into the living room. The whole family was sitting around the table, a nice breakfast was waiting to be eaten.

"Happy birthday, hun. Come on, time to eat!" Mrs. McKinley said.

"We're hungry! Hurry up!" Sean muttered.

Hayley took a seat at her usual place next to her foster mother, as far as possible from Mr. McKinley.

Mrs. McKinley gave the girl a hug and kissed her. "Happy birthday. You've really grown since the first day we met you," she smiled. "Outside and inside."

Hayley just smiled: this was a basic line on her birthday, she wasn't surprised to hear it.

"You're already thinking of moving out or not?" Mr. McKinley asked while he could finally start eating from this amazing prepared breakfast.

"John!" Mrs. McKinley was shocked and put her arm around the girl. "No, dear. Stay with us as long as you want. You're always welcome."

"T-thanks… can I breathe again?" Hayley was glad when she was released and before she started to taste from the delicious food she gave Mr. McKinley an evil look.

"Sorry, dear," the man apologized to his wife. "I just assumed a lot of teenagers her age are ready to move out."

"She isn't even into university yet!" Mrs. McKinley noticed.

"Kate, please," Mr. McKinley replied, "I already told you I was mistaken, let's enjoy breakfast for now." And when these words faded the last words during breakfast were spoken. It did cost Hayley a lot of self-control to stay nice and polite enough to stay in the living room. How could her foster dad act like this, on her birthday!

Immediately after breakfast Hayley left the table, excused not to help by Mrs. McKinley. At her door she stopped and looked back, hearing footsteps behind her.

"So, are you?" Mr. McKinley stood behind her, speaking softly. His arms were crossed.

Hayley turned around. "What?" she asked irritated.

"Looking for your own space," the man explained.

"I just turned 18, what do you think? Do I look like I can afford my own house?"

"I thought you'd leave the first chance you got," he grinned.

Tears filled Hayley's eyes, but she hid them for her foster dad. "Why, should I?"

He threw his hands in the air. "I don't know," he said, but he spoke it like he wanted to make something clear. "If I were you I didn't want to stay at a place I don't feel welcome."

Hayley couldn't control herself anymore. Her hands turned into fists and completely upset she hurried into her bedroom and closed the door with a lot of noise. The tears were falling down her cheeks like little waterfalls and slowly she shove down against the door. She cried in quiet. The soft footsteps of Mr. McKinley walked away down the hall.

Angry and sad at the same time Hayley jumped and threw herself on the bed, burying her head under her pillow. That man! How… how could he? She always felt it deep inside herself, but now he came forward with it… it made it even harder. How would she ever survive here knowing how he really thought about her in the way she always suspected? Would he make her life even more miserable? If she could only teach him a lesson, let him learn how he made her feel and for what? Why did she deserve to be treated like this? What did she ever do to him? She wished she could just… just… curse him. Curse? How on Earth did she come to that? Why wouldn't she actually? Magic existed, magic was real. Real? What the heck was she thinking? Why would she think magic was real? Why wouldn't she?

Hayley sat straight in her bed, looking confused to the ground. It was like she was hit by lightning and suddenly realized magic really existed when she never even considered it before, like she was hit by some kind of spell which showed her the existence of magic. Suddenly she knew about the fact magic was real and so the witches, Demons and all the rest. Why didn't she knew it a minute ago? Was she a witch or something that she now knew?

The girl got headache and grabbed her forehead. Those questions hurt.

The voice of Mr. McKinley talking to his wife in the living room reached her ear and tears were dropping out of her eyes again. She let herself fall back on her pillow. No, even when she thought to know now that magic existed, if she was a witch of some kind or not, she wouldn't curse her foster-dad. Why? He was the only bad thing in her life: she was normal, she had her friends. Maybe he made her appreciate all the rest more. No, magic wouldn't be the answer: she wanted her life to be as it was, to be normal. And still the question was there why she knew about magic all of a sudden…

"Hayley! Hayley!" Sean and Travis busted into her bedroom and jumped on her bed.

"Come on, come on!" Travis said hyper.

Sean looked at his big sister. "Whatever it is, our present will make it disappear! Come on, before your friends are here!"

The blonde girl wiped away her tears and sat straight again. She hugged her brothers.

"Iew, gross! No, let go!" they both screamed, but they couldn't escape for another several seconds.

They were right, younger, but right. She had to think of the good things, not the only bad thing in her life. Her friends were coming over for the first time and her room was a mess!

"Fine, what is it?" she smiled again to the two boys.

Sean and Travis jumped of the bed and hurried to the hallway. "Follow us!"

Hayley took a deep breath, decided to hang out with the boys for a short time and then hurry back to clean up her room before the others arrived.


	2. Chapter 1: Suspicious Behavior

**Openingcredits for the story can be seen on youtube. Check my profile or message me for the link.**

**Chapter 1: Suspicious Behavior **

The first few weeks as an eighteen year old were difficult for Hayley. Not because of the age, but because of the fact she suddenly had realized the truth about magic. The questions about how that has happened, didn't let go of her. Every moment she was alone it popped up in her head. It scared her. It felt like remembering the truth about magic came to warn her, like she was in danger. She had told none of her friends about her discovery. Not just that they probably will declare her crazy or insane, but as well that she might have been warned for them. Why else she would find out the truth all that sudden? There had to be a reason behind it, she was sure of it.

On this sunny day in February Hayley was sitting in a tree in the park. The sounds of children playing reached her ear, as well as parents talking or young couples walking by. But none of those had her interest. In her hands she held a sketchbook, in the other a pencil. On the paper a light drawing of a young man was visible. She didn't knew him, even when it turned our very realistic, she just started to draw some lines.

"You throw like a girl!" a young boy yelled annoyed.

"I am a girl!" a little girl screamed back. Hayley heard some sadness in her voice. The blonde girl looked up and scanned the area. Not so far from her tree three children were playing with a ball: a young brown haired boy – probably around the age of twelve – a little blonde girl who couldn't have been much older than seven and a dark blonde haired teenage boy who had to be around her age.

Hayley started to smile as she remembered how she played with Sean and Travis a couple of years ago in a different park. They were on holiday at that time. She couldn't remember how long ago it was, but she did remember the fun. The boys were extremely fanatic, but couldn't stand the fact that she won most of the time. It ended up in a tickling fight with a lot of laughs of course. Until her foster-dad started to interfere no matter what his wife said. Hayley groaned. Why was the man always the one who spoiled everything?

"Ash, be careful!" the voice of the teenage boy said.

"I can-" the little girl muttered.

"Ash, that's far to high! I can't reach it!" her brother said.

"Watch out up there!" the teenage boy screamed.

Hayley awoke of her daydream and looked around. The ball the children were just playing with was coming right at her. The girl let out a little scream of shock and duck. Her arms were flying around her when she lost her balance at the branch. Hayley hold her breath as she fell aside. Shocked screams where coming from the ground. Just in time the girl managed to get grip on the branch again by the one leg she still had around it. Quickly, but carefully, she laid the other next to it and more relaxed she hung up-side-down, like it was a rack from a playground or something. Her heart was beating very fast in her breast and with slow breathing she tried to calm her and her body down.

"Are you okay? Should I come up and help you?" someone yelled from down below.

Hayley stretched her neck to be able to see what was happening over there. The three children were staring up in the tree; the little girl was holding the ball tight in her hands. Her sketchbook had apparently fallen down and was in the bushes.

"No need," she replied. "I'm fine." She muttered something unintelligible as she started to swing and grabbed the branch. All the strength the girl contained she put into her arms and pulled herself back up. A sigh of exhausting escaped her mouth as she leaned against the tree.

"Are you sure?" the teenage boy yelled back up.

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Hayley took a look down, grabbed her cell phone which still laid on the branch, put away her pencil and gum and started the climb down. As often as she went up in trees, as easy it was for her to find her way down. The last two meters she jumped and landed right beside the two little children.

Hayley got down on her knees and freed her sketchbook from the bushes.

"I'm sorry."

The girl turned around and looked immediately in the eyes of the little girl. Sorrow and guilt were all over her face and it seemed like she was about to cry.

"It's okay," Hayley said with a smile. "It's not like you did it on purpose. Come on, show me your smile. A beautiful girl like you should have an amazing smile she mustn't keep away from the world."

The little girl started to laugh and her happiness shined off her face when she looked up at her big brother.

"I'm so sorry that this happened," the big boy said. "My little sister isn't much of a great pitcher."

"I'm not-" the little girl started.

"Shh, Ash!" the younger boy said to his younger sister.

"It's no big deal," Hayley replied and she pushed her sketchbook against her.

"It is!" the boy said. "You could have been killed! You could have fell!"

"But I didn't." Hayley faked a smile and looked at him. "Don't worry too much, there are bigger problems in this world. What happened, happened. I took the risk myself by climbing up there in a park where a lot of playing children are."

"But-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Hayley looked away and noticed there were not a lot of people left in the park. The clouts were gathering; would it start raining soon? "Look, I've to go. I'm fine."

"At least let me buy you a new sketchbook," the teenage boy said. He nodded at her sketchbook which was full of crumpled pieces of paper.

"No, it's okay. It are just drafts. I really need to go." Hayley quickly left before the boy could say something different.

Hayley left the ladies' room after checking her face and hair in the mirror. She wouldn't be the one in the street with dirt on her face and in her hair, just because she nearly fell out of a tree.

"Thanks, Candice," Hayley smiled to her friend behind the bar of the café.

"No problem," the black haired girl smiled back. "So, what is it you did?"

"Nothing big." Hayley took a seat at one of the chairs at the bar. "Risk of climbing in trees."

"Stupid branches in your face?" her friend asked.

"Something like that." The blonde girl got a glance of the clock in the corner of the room and swallowed. "Hé, I'll talk to you later. I need to get back home."

"Oh, okay. Be careful next time you started climbing in mother nature."

"Sure I will. Bye and thanks again!" Hayley grabbed her sketchbook from the seat next to her and left the café. The street was still filled with crowd since it was on the middle of the day. She noticed it was weekend, so many people were out here in the open air. Suddenly someone pushed her to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry," someone apologized with a sad voice.

Hayley looked up: she recognized the voice. There, right in front of her, the same little girl was standing as in the park.

"I'm sorry, my sisters needs to learn not to r- hi, you again? Need a hand?" The teenage brother stopped at her feet and put out his hand.

"Thanks." Hayley grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"What a coincidence," he said. "And again: I'm sorry." He gave his little sister a strict look.

"Please, stop talking about it," Hayley begged. Accidents happened, she was already happy everything was okay and she was interested in nothing else. You couldn't take away the child in someone, she'd never let that happen. Children had to be young, act their age, before they would grow up.

"What a coincidence we ran into you again," the boy smiled.

"Yeah, great way of getting people's attention," Hayley replied. She wasn't that happy with the coincidence. It was, in her eyes, a bit of too much of a coincidence. How big was the chance they would ran into each other again in such a short notice.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm Seth by the way. And these are my younger brother and sister, Jesse and Ashley."

"Nice to meet you all three. I'm…" Hayley broke of her sentence. Should she tell her real name of she wasn't sure to be able to trust them. But what could they do with just a first name? And if they were after her, they probably would know already almost everything there is to find about her. "I'm Hayley."

"Can we offer you a drink as an apolo-"

"Seth, I asked you not to talk about it anymore. Just forget it, please," Hayley interfered.

"Yeah, sorry. I just feel guilty."

"Don't have to. Happens a lot. I've got two little brothers myself." The girl stared shocked in front of her.

"H-Hayley, are you alright?" Seth asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I just remembered that I really have to get home." She faked a smile.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" Seth continued.

"Yes!" She scared even herself with the tone that came out of her mouth. "Sorry, but now I really have to leave. I told my parents I'd be home by now."

"Well… maybe we will run into you another time."

"Who knows. It would be a real coincidence if it happened three times."

"Well, if you live around, who knows."

"Yeah, who knows."

"I hope to see you again!" Ashley said. She smiled when Hayley looked at her.

"Who knows, Ashley, right? You have a nice name," Hayley smiled to her. "Maybe I'll see you one day at the park again. And maybe somewhere else."

"I hope so! And I love your name! It's so pretty!" Ashley said.

Hayley smiled.

"Well, we better go as well. We still have some shopping to do. Jess, what's next on the list?" Seth asked.

"Why do I have to read it? Let Ash do it next time, she has to learn how to read!" muttered the younger brother.

"Jess," Seth started, but he was never able to finish his line.

"Yeah, yeah… the next store is around the corner," Jesse told him.

"Thanks, bro." Seth looked back at Hayley. "Well, maybe I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, maybe. Good luck with shopping."

"Bye!" Ashley smiled and she waved to the leaving girl.

"Bye," Hayley replied. She sighed when she was looking right in front of her again. Would it be always like this from now one, when she tried to make new friends? Always suspicious?


End file.
